


Vow to keep you safe

by nazangel



Series: Omege Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd is a Good Parent, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, fostering, the originals chracter's a sweet little boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jason is now the proud parent of a young pup. It makes him think of a few things."Having him with me, it's just brought up all these feelings, ya know? How much I love him, how much I would give for him and I just can't understand parents that don't feel like that, that hurt their children repeatedly,"
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Original Character(s)
Series: Omege Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692037
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Vow to keep you safe

Jason smiled as he watched Bruce throw Ismael in the air and then catch him back expertly.

The bats were the only ones trusted to throw his baby in the air like that.

Ismael. His little pup.

Jason had never intended for him.

Two years ago one of Jason's crime alley friends, Javier, had gotten sick-cancer- to the point where he was scared that his baby girl would be taken from him. Jason, finally stable with a job and a nice two-bedroom house in Old Gotham- had given him an alternative and applied for his foster license. The documents had gone thought with minimal issue, probably to do with Bruce's influence.

Six months into Javier's treatment, he had been admitted to the hospital and social services had stepped in. So little Sarah had come live with him. He had given every comfort he could think of, had taken her to see her father almost every day.

Eventually, some time had passed and Javier had gone into remission and Sarah had gone home. She still visited him and called him uncle Jay and loved playing with Lian.

On a whim, he kept renewing his license.

And then Ismael had happened. During one of his rare patrols, he had stumbled upon the little boy eating out of the trash, his small hands covered in cuts, light brown skin pale and washed out from being sick and the whole body shaking because of the cold. A closer look had shown numerous bruises on the pup's little body.

He had wrapped up the little boy and taken him to the nearest orphanages, all vetted by Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd themselves.

Some research had shown that the boy's name was Ismael Guererro, four years old omega pup. Beta mother dead and Alpha mother a drunk who barely held on to a job. A visit to Leslie's had shown numerous breaks and bruises on the small boys' body.

That night Red Hood had given in to his anger in a way Jason had promised himself he wouldn't ever again. Afterwards, he had gone to Bruce and screamed his heart out in the older Omega's arms, his dad's soothing hands carding through his hair the whole time.

_"Hush Jaylad. Hush, I got you,"_

After a night of much-needed comfort and tears, Jason had gotten to work. Reaching out to all his contacts he had made sure Ismael would be placed with him. Then he had called the whole pack -Artemis, Kori, Roy, Dick, and even Biz- to help him shop and get the place ready for a kid.

They had set up the room in soft yellows and bright blues while Lian and Mar'i had given their opinion, both girls ecstatic to have a little pup in the pack.

Six months later, Ismael was now a big part of their world ad he didn't he would ever be able to let the precious pup go. Every time he looked at the precious little thing, he felt his heart squeeze with a love he never thought he was capable of. Every time the little boy hugged him, he scented the little pup, giving him the sense of safety he had never had at that age. Every time the little thing curled up with him, he vowed to be the best he could ever be. For this child.

Jason also had to admit, having Ismael had given him a new perspective on Bruce. Maybe he did mean how bad he felt when he messed. Maybe he did try as hard as he could because really, Jason could not imagine not trying for this precious little life.

Having Ismael had also given him a new perspective on some other things. Things that left a sour taste in his mouth and his heart heavy with aches he thought he had long left behind.

"Hey," said Bruce, startling him out of his thoughts by sitting beside him on the couch, "A little lost there?"

"Wandering thoughts," he said with a smile as they both watched Ismael play with his action figures.

"Hmm," said Bruce, "Speaking of thoughts, has Damian said anything to you about his plans after school? Pack wise?"

"No, why?"

"I think he might want to join you and Dick," said Bruce

"Huh," said Jason, "Are you sure, B? Cause I'm pretty sure he would want o keep himself to his family pack. It's what we all thought. Did something change?"

Most kids chose to start their own packs while occasionally checking in with their family pack. When that happened, if the original members of the family pack were one or two, like Bruce, they got folded into one of their kids' packs. Or if there were more, the average being five, they just lived out their senior years together. It all depended on circumstances really.

Some kids, however, stayed with their family pack and folded their mate and kids in, happy to live with the senior members leading the pack until they were too old to. They had all thought Damian would do that. Same as Tim, because really, Tim's abandonment issues meant that he didn't want to move away from home.

And he was thinking of that again. Bruce was talking about some odd way Damian had been acting as his graduation was coming nearer but Jason wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was too busy imagining a little Ismael, a little Timmy, a little Damian, a little Ca-

"Jay. Jason," said Bruce, waving his hand in front of his face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled, "Lost in thought,"

"Think I can afford them?" asked Bruce and Jason smiled

"I was thinking of Ismael," Jason told him

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Having him with me, it's just brought up all these feelings, ya know? How much I love him, how much I would give for him and I just can't understand parents that don't feel like that, that hurt their children repeatedly,"

Bruce winced and Jason instantly shook his head, "Not you dad, never you. Our family isn't normal and we all messed up a lot but you tried, always tried to do the best, to be better, you fixed the mistakes you made and never made the same one twice. You learned,"

The older omega smiled and took his hand, "We can agree to disagree but okay,"

Jason smiled and laid his head on Bruce's shoulder, "I was thinking of the Drakes, of Ra's, of Cain, of Brown and-"

He chocked of for a little bit and Bruce carefully put his arms around him, "And Willis"

"Oh sweetheart," said the older omega, guiding Jason close to him until all he could smell was smoked apples and honey.

"I just don't understand it," he murmured

Jason felt Bruce sigh into his hair, "The Drakes were a sad type of people, they lived their life with a set of rules and checkboxes, never enjoying any of it and as cold as it sounds, having a son and heir was just another checkbox. Ra's might have had some heart a long time ago but there is a reason most humans aren't cut out for immortality, it makes everything seem insignificant and Ra's was much too greedy, to begin with. He had too long to cultivate that greed for power. Cain barely saw himself as a person, he definitely didn't see our Cass as one. Brown was an idiot who was never meant to be a parent. Willis was an asshole who couldn't deal with his life and used circumstances as a scapegoat while really, he was just violent,"

"But Jay?" said Bruce, "I need you to look at me and understand something,"

"What?" murmured Jason, raising his head to look at Bruce.

Bruce took Jason's face in his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Some times the only closure we have is that we will never be like them and it has to be enough. Can it be enough for you, Jay?"

Jason turned his head to look at his little pup and smiled. He imagines the future this little boy would have. The fact that he would start school now. That he would graduate and there would be an arm of people to cheer him on. He would have the choice to do whatever he pleased with his life. Most of all, he would be loved and cherished and cared for.

"Yeah," he whispered, "Yeah. It can be enough,"

"Good," said Bruce, once again pulling Jason close to him.

Noticing that his dad and grandpa were snuggling Ismael ran over, demanding cuddles too.

Laughing, Jason picked him and put him between himself and Bruce. The rest of the evening was spent just cuddling on the couch. The scents of the three omega males, smoked apples and honey, lemongrass and sweet tea, strawberries and vanilla, heavy in the air.

Jason would be better. Jason would be good. He would give this precious little boy everything he was able to.

Jason would not be like _them._ And that vow was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
